User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Wano Theories
Hio all, I just wanted to talk about Wano. Since Punk Hazard is just about over (Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left), I thought we should think about the most reasonable option for the next stop, Wano to send Kinemon and Momo home. From what we know, Wano is a country of Samurai with a closed-door-policy and believes women are an inferior race. First off, I'll start with their closed-door-policy. Apparently, they don't allow anyone in. But then there's Ace. Ace apparently went to Wano and learned how to make Oars Jr's hat. So, if they let Ace in, either he Solid Snaked in or they let him in. I'm going with the later. Why would they let him in? I'm guessing the Samurai let very few people in, and you have to do something for them in return. So, the Straw hats basically rescued Kinemon and Momonosuke, so I wouldn't be surprised if the Samurai of Wano let the Straw Hats in. So, there's that. Now, the question is, why are Kinemon and Momonosuke NOT at Wano? My initial thought was, Momo was kidnapped from Wano by Doflamingo, explaining the image that appeared in his hunger hallucination. But, then there's the matter of the closed door policy that Wano has. You could argue, Doflamingo was allowed on Wano because he's Shichibukai. But Wano isn't affiliated with the government, so that's out. So, my theory is that Kinemon and Momonosuke were banished. Either both of them or just one of them and the other came along. The first scenario, is Momonosuke was banned.My thoughts are this, the samurai don't treat male children like children, and they must act like men even when they're very young. Momonosuke couldn't live up to the expectations on too many occasions, so he was banished. Kinemon didn't want Momo going out into the dangerous New world alone so he offered to go with him, to help him become a man. Momonosuke accidentally went on a ship that was holding some other kids, that was being shipped to Punk hazard. Momonosuke promised himself he'd become a great man and started starving himself. This could explain why Kinemon had a lot of emotion when Momonosuke declined the food, in an effort to show his manhood. But, what if Kinemon was the one who got banished? I couldn't think of one for that scenario, so I find that the Momonosuke one is more plausible. Away from the Kinemon and Momonosuke theories, I have a theory on the people of Wano. Ryuma's tale is supposedly passed on through generations, making him famous and praised throughout the world as a master swordsman. So, I'd imagine the people of Wano praise him the most and look up to him as a hero. I haven't read "Monsters", but from what Ive seen Wano is the country it takes place, so I'd imagine the people of Wano looked to him as a hero who saved them from the dragon, and he gained a lot of followers who became what today, are known as the Samurai of Wano. Now, I imagine a very old Samurai, that is their leader. Ok, my next theory is really far fetched, but hear me out. This old guy, he "sensed" when Ryuma was revived at Thriller Bark, don't ask how, he just did. He sensed his revival and the country celebrated, only for the old samurai to announce he didnt sense him anymore, because he was defeated. Now, when the Straw Hats get to Wano, they'll hear about what happened. How the old man sensed Ryuma and then didn't. Zoro will announce that he's the one who defeated Ryuma (Keep in mind, Zoro's not known for his intelligence. And I'm sure he wont be too modest about his achievements.) I'm not really sure how the people of Wano would react, so I wont theorize on that. Well, those are my theories on Wano. I know theyre not that great but give me your opinions on them ~DSP Category:Blog posts